Conventional hydrogen fuel is first manufactured at special facilities and then stored and transported in either gas or liquid form and then provided to a hydrogen fuel based vehicle. For example, hydrogen gas or hydrogen-rich gas may be stored in pressurized gas tanks which are then installed on a vehicle to be used by the vehicle engine. However, hydrogen gas supplied from a gas tank often has a lower energy density compared to the gasoline fuel when burned in a gasoline engine. As a result, hydrogen gas tank as fuel source is often inadequate to power a regular gasoline engine vehicle.
Alternatively, liquid hydrogen can generate much higher power than gaseous hydrogen when liquid hydrogen is directly let into a cylinder to burn. However, storing liquid hydrogen is tricky because it requires ultra-low temperature and special storage tank. Moreover, such special storage tank is not only bulky which occupies too much room in a vehicle, it also has a much lower volumetric energy capacity than the gasoline tank. As a result, a typical operation range from such fuel tanks is significantly less than a typical 500 km range from gasoline vehicles. Moreover, storing and transporting hydrogen in either gas form or liquid form can be highly dangerous and expensive.